lionheart_tacticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stormfur Bay Mission
1/10=Belly of the Mountain 3284 OUR 1600g 3c Thorntrunk Staff Inside the mountain is a ruined, devastated place filled with broken bridges over magma. This place is guarded by the molten army. Before: Thief: At least it’s warmer in ‘ere After: Thief: First the bears, then the undead. Thief: Now bear statues?! Thief: This is the adventure that just keeps givin’! |-|2/10=Belly of the Mountain 3680 OUR 1600g 4c Ibris Scimitar |-|3/10=Belly of the Mountain 4719 OUR 2000g 5c Muridae Crown |-|4/10=The Great Stairs 5307 OUR 1600g 3c Thorntrunk Warbow A colossal staircase one led from the base of the mountain to its heights, as the statues of the Ursus watch over the flow of lava. Before: Thief: Big Steps. Priest: For big feet, lass. Thief: Were do you think they're leading us? Priest: Up? Guard: Through more of those statues, I'm thinking sir! Hero: Spread out, before they flank us! After: Hero: What are these things? Wizard: I a-assumed they were some sort of golem. Wizard: Now I see that I was wrong. Wizard: They aren't magical… Wizard: Not in the way you'd think. Wizard: Magic is a thing that ebbs and flows. Wizard: All I sense here is sorrow, a deep sorrow. Wizard: Whatever moves them is a power I've never seen before. |-|5/10=The Great Stairs 6224 OUR 1600g 4c Monger Helm |-|6/10=The Great Stairs 6462 OUR 2000g 5c Lost Ring |-|7/10=Forges of Rebellum 7032 OUR 1600g 3c Carsteel Mail Huge Chambers are held by great pillars, some of which have shattered and fallen over channels of lava below. Before: Hero: Forges! Guard: You said you were looking for weapons, sir? Guard: Perhaps this is a good place to look. Wizard: Whatever smiths were here are long gone… Wizard: And they've take their weapons with them, it seems. Thief: Ugh. I think they might 'ave left us a little present! Wizard: I see them! More statutes! After: NA |-|8/10=Forges of Rebellum 8312 OUR 1600g 4c Vambraces |-|9/10=Forges of Rebellum 8361 OUR 2000g 5c Deathgambit Mail Before: Hero: More of these golems! Wizard: All gathered around this final doorway… Priest: It's almost as though they were a test! Warrior: Or a last defense, Priest. Wizard: I sense… Wizard: Such sadness, such fear. It's stronger, here. Wizard: This is … Gaea preserve us. Wizard: These are the last of the old Ursus. They once lived! Wizard: Their souls are trapped by the last roar of their god! Wizard: Souls driven long ago to madness… Wizard: Sealed in such a tight cage, for so many centuries. Wizard: No one deserves such a fate! Hero: You're right, Glass. Wizard: Let's give them the freedom they crave! After: Hero: Why… Wizard: Sorry, lad? Hero: Why did we do this? Hero: We were taught the old gods were evil! Hero: That we destroyed them and rallied humanity to make the world better. Hero: I don't see anything better about this. Wizard: Why did the humans rise against the beast… hm. Guard: Fair question, sir. Been wondering that myself! Guard: Er, if I'm Permitted to wonder, sir! Priest: Gaea Loved everyone. The bears were as much her children as we. Priest: I suppose the humans grew jealous. Warrior: Fair words, little one. Warrior: But perhaps the blame does not lie entirely with you… Warrior: There have always been dark forces at work, twisting and tearing. Warrior: Your people are foolish, young. This is true. Warrior: But you have more then a spark of good in you. Warrior: Even you, little thiefling. Priest: Do you think… the mirror had a hand in this? Warrior: I'm no shaman. I cannot guess at what dwells in the past. |-|10/10=The Last Temple 45519 OUR 20000g 100c Spirit Stone© The being stirs behind these doors, one of age and power far beyond anything you have met in your journeys thus far. Before:’'' Archer: Are… you seeing this?! Hero: I am, but I wish I weren’t! Thief: I feel… Heavy. Weird. Wizard: You can feel it, can't you. Warrior: Our gods were no myth. They walked among us! Warrior: they shared in out drink and mirth. Warrior: The god of the bears was a mighty, and his roars had substance. Warrior: Even now they echo about this place. Warrior: Buried into every stone, every shard of ice. Guard: Huff… I can… barely breathe. (BLANK): Men… We are no whispers… (BLANK): We were a god… Wizard: It's nothing but a voice! Their god is dead. (BLANK): You think this a trick…? Thief: He's speaking' right into my head! Are you hearing this?! Warrior: He speaks in my wolf-tongue! Thief: Yer crazy Wolfy, he's speakin' english to me! (BLANK): Your petty victories… made you confident (BLANK): But you have yet to face a god! '''After: Hero: Was that the old god? Wizard: it was all that was left of him. Wizard: Even now, his essence clouds this place. Archer: Look, sire! A sword! Hero: I see it, floating in the darkness! Wizard: I think we might just have found you a weapon, lad... Category:Mission